Happy Ending?
by Viral Reader
Summary: This story takes place five months after Code. Some BenXTory fluff. Rated T. This is my first FanFic. I do NOT own Virals or the characters, only this plot.
1. Running

I look at the clock, 9:45 P.M. I walk down the steps and grab Cooper's leash. Only to satisfy Whitney, who says not to have a wild beast roaming the island.

"I'm taking Coop out!" I yell, even though Kit and Whitney probably didn't hear me.

As soon as I open the door Coop bounds out and sprints toward the beach, and disappears into the dunes.

I find myself standing in front of the Bunker. It reminds me of Ben. It's been five months since Ben's betrayal. I miss him, I miss being a pack.

Without going into the Bunker I take one last look and I turn around and start running. Trying to fight back tears.

"Cooper!" I yell. I see a blur of grey running in front of me, the next thing I know I'm on the ground with a 70 pound fur ball on top of me.

"Get off me Coop!" I giggle quietly while Coop climbs off me.

As I arrive behind our complexes I see a dark figure walking to my complex. Ben, I know him anywhere. I start running. I hear the unmistakable sound of a gunshot. Ben falls. I scream. I sprint towards the limp body next to my complex.

"BEN!" I yell as I kneel beside him. My hands move frantically as I search for his wound. I find it and sob even harder.

He was shot in the chest.

"I'm sorry, I forgive you. I'm sorry!"

I feel a hand on my face, I open my eyes to see Ben looking up at me. His eyes are full of pain.

"I'm sorry, Tor. I was so-" he's stopped by a coughing fit. "I was so stupid. I just- I-" he slowly trails off.

"You what Ben? What? Please tell me!" I say grabbing onto his soaked shirt.

"I lo-" He takes a shuddering breath. Ben's eyes flutter. Then close.

"No! No! Ben open your eyes!" I grab his face. "Look at me! Please Ben please!" I repeat over and over again until I'm crying too hard to even think.

He's gone. This can't be happening. No! No! No! It can't end like this! I lay my head down on his unmoving form. He's gone.

Everything goes black.


	2. Windows

I sit up in my bed too fast. My vision goes blurry and splotchy. I feel my face, it's wet with tears. The tears don't stop. I desperately reach for my phone. I blindly claw at my side table until I find it.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings. I look at the clock 3:12 a.m. I'm about to hang up but I hear a voice I know all too well. "Tory?"

"Oh Ben!" I say through hard sobs.

"Yeah? Why are you crying? Are you ok? Well clearly you aren't considering that you are calling _me_ at 3 in the morning and you are crying hysterically." He says a little too fast.

"I had a nightmare Ben, a really bad one."

"Tell me." he says.

"I was running on the beach, I saw you. You were... shot... in the…chest, you died. I thought it was real. I thought you were dead." I somehow choke out. "I'm sorry Ben, I forgive you I miss you, I miss spending days with you. I miss practicing flaring with you and Hi and Shelton. I miss you."

He hung up.

A tear runs down my face.

"Really Tory." I mutter to myself. "You scared him away with your tears and girly things." I sit in silence, rocking back and forth on my bed. I hear a loud thump. I look at my window. Two brilliant gold orbs are staring back at me. I sigh with relief, and wipe the tears from my cheeks. I open the window for Ben to enter into.

"Tory, I'm so sorry ever put you through this. I'm so sorry." He says climbing into my room. "I can't even express how sorry I am. Gosh I can't believe that I did that." He's pacing now, and fast.

Before I can say anything Ben wraps me in a giant hug. It takes me a second to realize what is happening, but before I know it I'm hugging him back, crying into his chest. He traces circles on the small of my back. I don't know how long we stand there, together, but we eventually sit on my bed and talk about our five long months apart. Finally the curiosity takes over.

"Did you have a girlfriend? At Wando I mean?"

He hesitates for a second

"No, but there is this one girl that I _really_ like, luckily she is right in front of me." he grabs my small hands in his large ones. "Tory, I like you and only you and it will stay that way for as long as I can possibly stand it."

Before I have time to respond Ben asks in a mysterious voice, "Why did you want to know that, Victoria?" Now it's my turn to hesitate. I look down and blush. Clearly he sees my hesitation, he knows my answer.

He gives me a quick peck on the lips and stands up quickly.

"Sorry I definitely shouldn't have done that." He's pacing again. I stand up.

"Ben! It's ok! I'm ok." He continues to pace. I stand in front of him so he is forced to look me in the eye. I return the kiss,

"I'm ok Ben." I say in a soft voice.

He wraps his large arms around my waist. I sink into his chest. It feels like it was made just for me, like I was the missing puzzle piece.

"I missed you so much." He says against my hair.

"Oh, No!" I pull away from Ben suddenly. "Tory, what's wrong?" He asks.

"Kit! He's going to freak if he finds out you're here! What am I going to do?" Now I'm pacing.

"Tory remember he's staying with Whitney for the weekend."

I stop when Ben's strong hands grip my shoulders and he pulls my face toward his. Locks me in another kiss. But this time it's not just a peck, it was more, it was perfect.

I pull back abruptly. Ben has a puzzled look on his face.

"How did you know Kit was at Whitney's house?"

"I still talk to Hi and Shelton you know." He says with a little laugh.

I sit back down on my bed. Ben sits next to me. I surprise him by leaping onto him which makes us both fall on my bed. We both laugh, which is rare for Ben, so I'm happy. I lay down next to Ben and lay my head in his arm that feels like it was made just for me. I close my eyes, but before I fall asleep,

"Tory, will you be my girlfriend?" He whispers.

"I'd love to." I reply quietly. He tilts my head up to him, he kisses me sweetly. I close my eyes and drift to sleep.

* * *

 **This is my first FanFic so** **reviews** **will really help! future chapters will be longer. I do NOT own Virals.**


	3. Breaking Barriers

I feel like I'm dreaming. With Tory in my arms I've never felt more comfortable. Then she falls asleep, which I find adorable. I try not to move or fall asleep afraid that I will wake Tory up. Eventually my eyelids get heavy, I try to keep them open but I slowly fall asleep with her on my mind, and in my arms.

I wake up the best way you could ever imagine. Soft kisses on my lips and nose. I start to laugh, which is rare for me. "Good morning, Blue" Tory says.

"Hi" I say back. I give her a soft kiss that turns into something more urgent. In one smooth motion I flip myself on top of Tory and rest my body on my forearms so I don't crush her to death. She opens her mouth letting me explore, I do.

The kiss last for five minutes, the best five minutes of my life.

"I love you, Victoria Brennan." She freezes. Did I really just say that? "I'm sorry Tor-" before I can finish she kisses me with more passion than ever before.

"I love you too, Benjamin Blue." We kiss again and I loose track of time we spend together, with our fingers laced together.

Tory rolls over "Crap!" She yells with a giggle. "It's noon!" She runs up and grabs an outfit from her closet. I sit up in her bed deciding what I am going to, do because I'm still in my gym shorts and sweatshirt from when I climbed through Tory's window at 3 in the morning. And most likely Shelton and Hi would be there, knowing my usual attire.

"We are going to get so much crap from Hi and Shelton." I say while she walks out of the bathroom in a new outfit. Black tank top and white jean shorts.

"I know right!" She says brushing her fiery red hair. I stand up and lace my fingers with hers.

We walk outside hand in hand. Hi and Shelton are standing on the beach. Shelton is pacing back and forth, tugging on his earlobe. Hi is dumbfounded, staring at us in shock. "Oh geeze." Tory says under her breath.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING!" Hi screams. Shelton turns around and his jaw drops to the sand. We reach them and Hi screeches like a little kid.

"When did this happen?" He whisper yells nudging my arm. I slap him on the back of the head.

"Ouch! You shall not slap the great and powerful Hiram Stolowitiski!"

"Shut up." Tory tells him "Earth to Shelton, Helloooo!"

Shelton closes his mouth."Holy crap. What did you two do?"

"Nothing!" We both yell.

"Sure, sure." Hi laughs

I lunge forward toward Hi. But he flared, so he was a little faster than me. I look up and see that Shelton has flared too. Tory's eyes are closed, then open with beautiful golden irises that replace their usual emerald green. As always I have trouble. "Do not kick, slap, punch, etc. me. Got it."

"Got it!" Hi, Shelton, and Tory.

I still can't flare. It bugs me. I wish I could do this better to impress Tory.

"You don't need to impress me Ben." Tory.

"Tory! Get out of my head!" I yell. Hi and Shelton laugh.

"I just need to flare!" I say. Tory walks in front of me, grabbing my sweatshirt and pulling me closer. She smashes her lips on mine with fiery passion.

 _ **Snap**_

Ice and fire flows through my body. My eyes snap open.

"I knew you could do it!" Tory says happily. She kisses me, I can feel every curve of her lips pressed to mine.

 _I love you_ I send to Tory. She pulls away quickly

"You did it!" She yells

"What did I do?"

"You broke the barrier! You sent a message first!" She squeals and jumps up and down. "Oh my gosh I'm squealing like a child!" We all laugh.

All day the pack practices our flares, swam, and just talked, and of course I stole a few kisses from Tory. I never thought this day would come, Tory being my Girlfriend. I love that we can hang out like we have been together for years, and our friends are completely comfortable.

I don't know why I had to get involved with Rome and get in this "game" mess when I could have told her how I felt and she would have felt the same way.

As the day ends me and Tory go to her house and I make us some dinner of grilled cheese sandwiches.

"I never knew you could cook."

"Now you do." I give her a quick peck on the lips while I sit down to eat.

"It's not much but it's something."

"A very delicious _something."_ She said in between bites.

"So what is the plan for the night?" I ask.

"We could talk to the boys, watch a movie, or something else, whatever you want. "

"I like this plan." Me.

After we are done eating I clean up the dishes. We walk to my house to get a fresh change of clothes. My dad was on the last ferry ride of the day, he would be home any time now. I left him a note telling him i was staying at Shelton's, he usually doesn't question. We make our way up to my room fingers laced together. We reach my room and I grab jeans and a black t-shirt, the usual.

 **Tory's POV**

We make our way back to my house, I hear something behind us. I turn, Hi and Shelton are in Hi's bedroom window taunting us as we walk.

"It's never going to end!" Ben whines.

"Nope!" I agree.

Making our way up to my room my phone buzzes, it's Kit.

"Hello?"

"Hey kiddo, how is your weekend been?"

"Good. I haven't burned down the house yet."

"Funny. I'll be back by tomorrow night. I just called to see how you are doing. See you then."

"Bye."

Once in my room Ben falls back on my bed and lets out a big sigh. I sit next to him. We drop Ben's stuff off in my room. We walk down stairs and grab a board game.

The game of life, I pick. Ben sits on the floor and helps me set up the game. We play games and watch movies until 1:30 am. Ben and I stumble up into my room and lay down like we had the night before.

"I love you, Ben, goodnight."

"I love you too, Tory, sleep well."

I am woken up by sweet kisses on my lips and nose. Like I had woken up Ben yesterday.

"Good morning." Ben says in between kisses.

"Good morning." I smile. "What time is it?"

"10:02" he says with a sigh "do you want some pancakes?"

"Yeah!" I give him a large hug, and kiss him lightly.

Ben and I walk downstairs into the kitchen. He takes out the pancake mix, and all the rest of the ingredients.

"What can I do?" I ask Ben.

"Nothing! Sit down and relax."

I don't argue. I sit on the couch and turn on the TV. I turn in my favorite movie and settle in. 20 minutes later Ben calls me into the kitchen to eat.

"Wow these look great!" I compliment Ben.

"I hope you like them."

"I will." I take a bite, "I do."

"Good." Ben chuckles.


	4. Cotillion

We finish eating and I insist on helping Ben wash the dishes. He argues but he eventually lets me. We are talking and laughing while we wash the dishes. I decide to have a little fun, my job was to rinse and dry the dishes. So I had the retractable faucet in my hand. I quickly spray Ben in the face. He shouts. He grabs the sponge and squeezes it on my head. I screech.

We both laugh and continue to spray and splash each other until Ben picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. He turns off the faucet. By now we are both soaked. Ben marches upstairs with me still on his shoulder. He sets me down on my bed.I get up and grab a pair of fresh clothes. I walk into my bathroom to change.

"Ben, I'm going to take a shower, so stay out of the bathroom." I don't hear his reply.

I finish my shower and tell Ben to take one too. He doesn't argue. I brush out my messy hair in my room which takes 7 minutes because it was so tangled. I walk downstairs into the kitchen to get a drink of water.

The doorbell rings. I walk to the door. I open it.

"What are you doing here?" I ask slightly annoyed. The blue eyes look back at me in shock.

"I thought you would want to see me?"

"No."

"Why not? Every girl is drooling over me, except you." Jason says. Reaching toward my waist. I try to jerk back but he catches me just before I can move away.

"Let go of m-" he smashes his lips on mine. I try to push myself away but his grip is too tight. I try to scream. I'm suddenly pulled away from Jason. I gasp for air and fall to my knees, desperately wiping my mouth.

I look up to see a horrified Jason standing in front of a furious Ben. Ben drags Jason to the beach. I follow behind them. I look back to see Hi and Shelton walking. I turn back too see Jason coverd in sand. Ben pulls Jason by his shirt up to his face.

"Never touch my girlfriend again." He drops Jason. Jason gets up. Ben punches him straight in the face. Jason falls back. I don't stop Ben, Jason deserves it.

Ben walks over to me. He flared.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I couldn't get him off of me. I could have done more." I'm about to continue but Ben stops me.

"Tory it's okay I'm just very very angry with that idiot over there." Motioning over to Jason, who still is on the ground. Ben must have knocked him out. I laugh a little.

"You knocked him out!" Ben look over his shoulder. He turns back to me.

"At least he now knows not to mess with the virals." He says inching closer to my face. Right before his lips touch mine…

"Whoa! Nice one Benny-boy! Why did you do that?" Hi asks confident at first but got higher at the end.

"Smart one over there kissed Tory." Ben looks over his shoulder again. Jason struggles to get up.

When he does he starts to walk over to Ben. Jason seems ready to fight. Ben turns around and crosses his arms. Hi and Shelton stand on either side of Ben. I stand behind them. My boys, my protectors. I smile.

"Run." All three boys say at once. Jason makes a mad dash for his car. He speeds off.

The boys turn back to me. I give them a big hug.

"Thank you for that, all of you."

"So what have you two been up to this fine morning!" Hiram exclaims in a fancy accent.

"I made Tory breakfast then while cleaning up, this one," he says nudging me, "decided to spray me with water, so naturally I had to get her back!"

"Then Jason came, and here we are!" I say in a fake cheerful voice.

Hi and Shelton are walking toward the bunker. We follow shortly behind. When we arrive at the bunker I get a call. The blonde bimbo. Blargh.

"Hey Whitney." Flat voiced.

"Tory darling where are you we need to be at your cotillion event in an hour!" Double blargh. "And that nice boy Jason will be your date. No excuses!"

"No!" I yell a little too loud.

"Tory you are going with Jason no questions!" Whitney was never stern. "Get home now please." She hangs up.

"No! No! No!" I continue to yell at my phone. I had put the phone on speaker so everyone heard. We were silent. Hi stood up he started to say something he decided it was better not to. I stood up and walked out silently. Wrapping myself in a hug. Nobody followed. Good.

As I walked into the house I was greeted by the blonde bimbo herself.

"Tory! Come on we have to get you ready!" She says in her usual cheerful tone. I say nothing and follow her up the stairs.

She messes with my hair until she is satisfied. Shiny ringlet curls, blargh. Next she puts at least 10 pounds of makeup on my face. She went for a pinkish natural tone. Next, my dress. It is a two piece, different. The top is a white halter crop top, and the bottom is long, ball gown-ish and silky, light pink. I have to admit I look pretty good.

But that means Jason will think I look amazing. Blargh. A tear runs down my face.

"Tory why are you crying?" Whitney asks.

"Jason kissed me, forc-" I'm cut off.

"Tory that's great! Finally you two are together!" She keeps talking but I tune her out knowing I can't argue.

Whitney is walking me down the stairs. I see Kit first, then Jason. His mouth is open wide in shock. He has a bruise on his jaw from Ben. I grab my sunglasses from the counter. Jason reaches for my hand with a giant smile. I don't take it. I hear Whitney gasp a little as I walk out of the front door.

I sit in Jason's car and face the window. I slide on my shades ready to flare.

"You look amazing, Tory." He says in a seductive voice. Reaching for my hand. I turn to him and give him a big smile.

Snap

I slap him across the face as hard as I can.

"Have you not learned your lesson? Because if you haven't I will gladly call Ben, Hi, and Shelton. And I'm sure you don't want to see us when we are all together." I say in a beyond angry voice. Jason starts the car he begins to drive to cotillion.

* * *

 **Thank you to Atlantis the dire wolf for following and favoriting!**

 **Feel free too tell me anything in the** **reviews!**

 **For now on, I will be shouting out the people who review.**

 **So much happens in these next few chapters! Get ready!**


End file.
